


温度

by Luciano0



Category: Men's Football RPF, National Football League RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciano0/pseuds/Luciano0
Summary: 情人节激情产物。非美术专业，所以不要带专业脑来看。就是一篇为了满足自我变态的猥琐脑洞的渣文。谁不想看表面严肃冷静私下却情感失控的坏掉宽宽呢。口红色号就往哑光正红和姨妈红那块想。没有车，自行车都没有。





	温度

克罗斯已经说不清这是他第多少次站在他的Marco面前了。  
作为一名大学美术学院老师，他有无数个理由站在这里。  
从他第一眼在窗边看到他时，他便失魂落魄。  
狼狈不堪。  
就像现在这样。  
手中一片滑腻，指尖流淌的浊液滴在地板上。  
克罗斯陷在沙发里，眼中只有Marco。月光下的他，美得不可方物，被镀上一层淡金色的发卷黏在额前，挺巧的鼻梁投射一片阴影在另一半脸庞。他没有表情，身体慵懒地倚靠着冰冷的石头。  
光是看着他，就已深深地迷恋上。  
卢浮宫里有阿多尼斯*。陈列在灯光下，不少人移不开眼。  
一尊无价的雕塑。  
克罗斯看见这尊雕塑的时候，失望的不得了。  
周围的人都在看，人们在他身边走走停停却一个都没留下。而这雕塑，只是站在那里，一动不动，扶着一个树桩，任人看着。  
明明是骄傲的神祗，现在却沦为了凡人眼中的乐子。  
所以当克罗斯在学校看见它的时候，他才有些坐不住。  
不是什么伟大的作品，比不上罗丹，提香，皮翁博*……  
只是一个普通的少年模样的大理石雕塑，也不知道作者。和其他的别无二致，面无表情，甚至从某些角度看，鼻骨位置还有些不正。  
供学生学习的而已，但正因如此，没什么人见过他。  
他可以以冠冕堂皇的理由占有它。  
他甚至给它取了名字，叫Marco。  
没有别的原因，这是他脑海里出现的第一个名字。

 

这就是爱情。  
克罗斯的爱情。  
他擦掉污秽，平静的样子好像刚刚发生的一切不是自己一手导演的。  
他只敢在晚上的时候，来找他。  
“我今天跟学生讲起阿多尼斯的故事了。他们不是很感兴趣。我很满意。我故意的。”克罗斯走上前，看着那双眼睛。  
“你就是我的阿多尼斯。”  
你就是我的神。神话里，没有你，世间绿植便无生命。蔷薇 不会绽放，银莲花*不会盛开；而我没有你，又该怎么活下去。以前没有你的时候，没有念想，现在的我如此可怜，只祈求每天能看你一眼，好鼓起勇气继续在这世间苟延残喘。  
“我跟他们商量了，我要把你遮起来。我说你需要遮起来防尘，免得不好打理。如果有人需要你，可以把防尘布揭开。就像现在这样。”  
就像脱掉你的衣服。  
“我好想把你偷走啊，我只有晚上才能独自拥有你，跟做贼一样。”  
他又坐回沙发，端详起窗边的Marco。  
“你才是那个贼。我以前怎么没听说过阿多尼斯会是小偷。”他笑了笑。  
目光朝向他的时候，克罗斯从来不舍得眨眼。  
“今天是情人节。”  
“我很开心。我给你买了礼物，但我怕你不喜欢。”  
克罗斯从口袋里，拿出一个红色天鹅绒的小口袋。  
“你看。”  
是一支口红。  
“我觉得这个颜色很适合你，就买了。导购夸我眼光不错，说我女朋友一定会喜欢的。我跟她说是男朋友，叫Marco哈哈哈哈，你真该看看她的表情，笑死我，惊讶的不信还要假装不厌恶，明明心里想的是恶心死了吧。”克罗斯走上前，踩在石头底座上。  
“我想看你涂上口红的样子，可以吗？Marco？我还专门带了工具。”他从兜里拿出一根化妆刷，蘸上鲜红的膏体，细细地在冰冷的嘴唇上描摹。  
克罗斯一遍一遍的用刷子在那原本洁白的嘴唇上温柔地涂抹，直到鲜红。  
“你真美。”他后退几步，拿着刷子的手都在颤抖。  
克罗斯又硬了。  
夜深人静的教室里，安静地让人心慌。  
只有克罗斯的呼吸声。  
白色的大理石被月光捧着，泛着月色。克罗斯捂着嘴，生怕自己的呼吸会打扰到他的神，他的阿多尼斯，他甚至有种错觉，认为不仅阿芙洛狄忒和泊尔塞福涅要争夺他，连阿尔忒弥斯也要加入，“Marco，我该怎么办，我求求你告诉我……我该怎么爱你……”克罗斯抱了上去，“我第一次见到你的时候就爱上你了，从那时候起，我便心甘情愿当你的奴仆。你就在这儿站着，我看见我的神，享受着阳光的轻抚。而我，一个卑微的生物，竟然动了心思，想要拥有你，独占你。”  
“Marco，你能原谅我吗？”  
克罗斯搂上线条优美的脖颈，汗津津的指尖情不自禁的一遍又一遍划过洁白无瑕的脸颊，“Marco，我要亲你了。”  
这是他这么久以来第一次做出这种事。  
一开始他只是将嘴唇放在上面，不过几秒，他便不满足了。滚烫的嘴唇模糊了精致的唇线，舌头划过冷冰冰的唇瓣。  
鲜红晕开在他嘴角。  
他的心跳越来越快，体温连他自己都觉得烫。  
他不想停下，他在吻那为他变得温润的嘴唇。  
湿热的舌尖舔过光滑洁白的大理石，留下一路晶莹的水痕。  
“Marco……”  
他对冰冷刺骨的温度熟视无睹，整个身体都贴在冰冷的石头上。  
久到连石头都有了温度。  
炙热抵上冰冷。  
他以前不敢想这些，想都不敢想，而现在他却在做了。  
他在亵渎艺术。他在渎神。  
克罗斯想要冷静一点，他胡乱地蹭着，哪里冰凉就往哪里靠，可是现在的他就快要烧起来了。  
他知道自己在干什么，正因为他太清楚了，所以他更兴奋了。前所未有的刺激令他头皮发麻，汗毛直立。  
克罗斯放任自己在这极乐。  
雕塑贴着他，那温度仿佛在回应着什么。  
“告诉我你不会离开我。我们会一直在一起，我会陪你一起去冥间。”  
他愈发沉溺在这见不得人的乐趣之中，抚慰着自己，直到呼吸声又粗又急，他终于释放在已经被他暖烫的大理石上。  
淫靡的浊液流过雕塑的小腹，沿着生殖器流到腿间。  
他有些脱力，靠在温暖的雕塑上。  
“Marco你也好烫啊，你看看我好不好？”雕塑弄得一塌糊涂的嘴唇在月光下被克罗斯指尖的液体映的发亮。  
“我爱你爱的要疯了你知道吗。”  
“我想你活过来。我现在就要许愿，向维纳斯许愿。我，Toni.Kroos，希望Marco能真的来到我身边，不对，你已经在我身边了。我希望Marco能呼吸，能拥有心跳……我希望你有月光一般明亮耀眼的金发，棕绿色的眼睛，花草树木被你尽收眼底……你那么耀眼，要白皙的皮肤，就像你现在一样……”克罗斯把头放在雕塑的颈窝，轻声说，“我会一直一直在你身边，陪着你，爱你……直到时间蚕食掉我的生命，挖去我的眼睛；直到我忘掉自己，却还记得你。”  
“Marco，我爱你。”

他是那个每天待人疏离的克罗斯老师，给学生们讲着这样那样的故事，带着他们一遍又一遍地画着雕塑。在他的课上，他不准学生画窗边的那个雕塑，学生问起，他也不回答。其他老师都以为他已经跟校方交涉好了把这个雕像收作私用了，也告诉学生们别动窗边的雕塑，那个被人买了。  
他会在办公室待到所有人都离开。在同事们眼中，他只有工作，眼中只有那些画，那些色彩，尤其是在女同事眼里，他总是礼貌又保持距离感，好看的脸庞总让人想多看两眼，蓝色的眼睛虽总是透着些冷漠但引人不自觉的想靠近了看看里面的是不是有海浪的波纹。学生们，不论男女，都愿意上他的课，想着多了解一点这个神秘的老师。  
无所谓，他不在乎。白天对他来说都是煎熬，他嫌明亮的天光刺眼，总爱待在室内。  
真相却是他怕光明揭露他的罪恶。  
一到天黑，他才是真正活着的。  
他做的那些事，他的爱，他的饥渴，他的欲望……见不得光。  
他的爱情见不得光。

他在学校呆了个通宵，为了陪他的Marco过情人节。  
他一秒钟都不想浪费。  
天亮了，今天可是新生第一天上课。  
克罗斯在雕塑室的沙发上度过了一晚。  
“早啊，Marco。”他给了雕塑一个早安吻。  
“今天要给新来的上第一节课，我下课了再来看你。”  
克罗斯整理好防尘布，把雕塑遮的严严实实。

“……额，请问Toni.Kroos老师的课在哪里上？”  
是谁？  
带着春天的明媚，  
涉足极恶之地；  
“我是Marco，Marco.Reus。我的课程上写着这个老师的名字……”  
是阿多尼斯。

 

 

*阿多尼斯：希腊神话的植物之神。西方文化中“花美男原型”。长的太好看，阿芙洛狄忒和泊尔塞福涅为了得到他争个不停，他一个都不爱，在狩猎野猪的时候被野猪杀了（有版本传野猪是泊尔塞福涅找马尔斯变的。），后来宙斯决定让他每年6个月在世间，6个月回冥界。  
*三位艺术家均有关于阿多尼斯的作品。


End file.
